Jealousy
by Tadpole24
Summary: She wished she had known, at some level, how lucky she was in meeting this man, because perhaps she could have tried a little harder to hold on to him." BB, Season 5 with some spoilers for upcoming episodes.


**I've recently got my internet back again and sat down and watched the four episodes of Bones that I missed and then read a whole lot of spoilers. I really don't want to read anymore though and this fic isn't even speculation, it's just something I wish would happen. **

**Don't get me wrong, I'm not terribly upset about the things that are coming up for our favourite characters, but it's not something I want to read to death coz I feel like it might taint my view of other episodes. **

**That being said, if you have anything juicy, I do wanna hear about it. Lol**

**PS...I tried to make this angsty and it just did not even work...I can't do angst, I'm telling you. **

**Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't even have a claim on knowing that much of what's happening in the spoiler department, I have no hope on owning the whole show!**

**Enjoy.**

..:::..

Jealousy

..:::..

Her mind was vast, her imagination extensive. She had one of the highest vocabularies of all the people she knew and she knew a lot of smart people.

And yet, sitting across from Booth, listening to him talk about this woman he was in love with brought only one word to mind worth using to describe her feelings.

Jealous.

She had thought they'd had something. They definitely had a spark all the way through knowing each other, there was no denying it. But the spark had fizzled recently and it had become quite apparent who was going to come out of the whole exchange scathed.

Seeley Booth really was a wonderful specimen of the human race. He was tall, dark and handsome, every woman's fantasy. She wished she had known, at some level, how lucky she was in meeting this man, because perhaps she could have tried a little harder to hold on to him.

She watched as his attention was taken as his love walked through the door and knew that any small hope she may have had of him still giving her a chance were long gone. These two people were made for each other and nothing was going to come between them.

She watched for a moment as Booth stood to greet her with a smile on his face. She watched the way his arm extended to touch her elbow in a gentle hello gesture and knew that she had to get out of there soon.

Dr. Catherine Klein stood from the table and with a nod in Brennan's direction and a thank you thrown to Booth she left the diner.

..:::..

Booth knew that he had let it go too far with Catherine. She was a wonderful person, she was beautiful and smart and caring. But he knew, deep down, why he was seeing her. He knew it was never going to eventuate, but it was fun. Fun to have someone to kiss and laugh with. Fun to have someone to listen to you talk about your day because they hadn't been there to witness it all. It was fun having someone to take on dates.

But relationships can't be built solely on fun and when Seeley Booth looked at the situation, he could see the end before it really begun. He saw it every time he looked in Catherine's blue eyes and didn't see his beautiful anthropologist looking back. Instead, he felt guilty, almost as if he was cheating on his partner. He felt disgusted at the fact that he knew he was in love with someone and dating someone else. His emotions were tangled and confused but he knew how to get his balance back and that was how he and Catherine had come to be sitting at the diner that day.

They talked about their fun times together and they talked about the possibility of remaining friends. Mostly he talked about his reason. He felt that she deserved to know exactly why he was ending things with her. It wasn't that she wasn't good enough; she just wasn't the person he had been in love with for years.

She just wasn't his one.

..:::..

Brennan has an incredibly vast vocabulary, and she can speak all those words she knows in several languages too, and yet the only word that springs to mind when she sees Booth and Catherine at the diner is jealousy.

Jealousy in five damn languages.

It feels like a spark in her and any small insignificant thing might tip her over the edge into flames of rage. She can see them talking; he has a bemused smile on his face which suggests much more happiness in that other woman's presence than she would like to see.

But then he smiles at her and it's okay.

It's all okay because that smile is the one reserved only for her. He hasn't given it to Catherine; he's never given it to anyone but her. It's the smile that says, "I'll be there for you no matter what." It's the smile that says, "I'll sacrifice everything I have to make you happy." It's the smile that says, "You are mine and I am yours."

And she smiles back at him because she knows they are strong. They are sturdy and they will hold.

Catherine barely makes a sound as she exits and Brennan is for a moment worried that she has upset the object of her fury.

Just a moment though.

Booth gently guides his partner to their seats. He never sits there with anyone but her. They belong there and that is that, no one else gets that privilege.

He tells her that he's missed her and she tells him that they see each other every day at work. He chuckles and clarifies his meaning, realising that he never had to do it with Catherine and also realising that he would much prefer to with Brennan.

She tells him that she's missed him as well. She missed having him over for Thai at midnight on a Wednesday. She missed having late night deep and meaningful talks over a bottle of scotch on his couch. She has missed every single part of their partnership that makes it so unconventional.

He tells her that the things she misses are all the relationship sort of things. She laughs and tells him quiet blatantly that they're not in a relationship. He says nothing and she takes the hint to think her words through.

He watches as her amusement turns to a thoughtful look as she puts the pieces together in her head.

He'd always wondered what it would be like to be at the other end on her line of vision while she was examining him bones on a silver table and sitting here with her now gives him a mighty good idea. He eyes shift focus over his face and what she can see of his body from their sitting position at the table, putting together the puzzle in her great mind.

"We are in a relationship, aren't we?"

He smiles at her understanding, "We have been for a long time."

She cocks her head and asks him in all seriousness, "Then why haven't we had sex?"

..:::..

They don't talk as much after that day in the diner. It becomes awkward and tense. It was once easy for them to talk and laugh over pie and coffee. It was once easy for them to be friends.

Things change when you break up though.

Catherine watches through the window as her ex and his love eat a meal together in happily unaware bliss. She watches as they lean across the table to share a quick peck on the lips.

She watches and then she walks away.

..:::..

**I know it's nothing too special or out of the ordinary, but you have to review anyway. I hate playing this card, but it's my birthday in 3 days time and unless one of you can bring to me a chocolate coated Booth, I'm requesting reviews. Lol**

**Em**


End file.
